A Life Without Walls
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Post 'The Passion'. Gabriel and Kaitlyn are now in college. Will Gabriel and Kaitlyn adapt to a new surrounding after the Institute was destroyed? WARNING: INTENSE-ISH KISSING SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woohoo! Just uploaded a new story, and be sure you guys read and review it! It's called Diary of Two Heartbroken Lovey Dovey Teenagers. Book Thief FanFic, by the way. Hope you guys like it! Also, there's my MaxRide FanFic called Messedup Highschool Ride. This is another story I'm working on. I know! Two stories uploaded in one day! I'm just very inspired today. **

**Iggy: Of course you are. Now, shut up. This is the part where Owen kisses Annabel in his house.**

**Me: You are so into the book! It's so... So... Scary and creepy and just... Wrong!**

**Max: Oh, Aya. Don't worry. It's kinda like making bombs for him. First he's so excited, then after it explodes, it's just history. He doesn't even know what it is in a few hours.**

**Iggy: (looks up to glare at Max) Nuh uh! I remember every bomb me and Gazzy have made!**

**Me: (cocks an eyebrow) Yeah? Name one.**

**Iggy: There's... Oh, wait. I don't remember. But there's... I don't think I made that. Well, well, there's... No, I think I threw that away.**

**Max: I rest my case. Besides, I'm hungry. Ooh! Chocolate!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Gabriel POV**

I was asleep. No, scratch that. I merely closed my eyes.

Stupid bed. It's so short that my feet can even touch the floor! Besides, I wouldn't want to sleep in the floor. It's freaking cold!

Does this stupid attic even get heated? It's freaking cold! (I know, I already said that.)

I shouldn't have slept shirtless. I should've listen to Kaitlyn. Now, I'm beginning to regret doing it.

Besides, I only want to show off my body to Kait. She likes my body, eventhough she doesn't want to admit it. I can always read her mind whenever I'm shirtless. Like when we went to a beach. She just won't stop thinking about my abs. I have a killer body. Even Zac Efron would trade his soul for a body like mine.

Anyways, I can't sleep. Who can sleep in a frostbite-cold room like mine? I would rather sleep in a bathroom than to sleep here. I'm such an idiot!

And I'm thirsty.

Not the I-need-water-or-I'll-dehydrate thirst. No, it's more like I-need-freaking-life-force-because-I-have-a-very-high-metabolism-so-my-life-force-burns-as-fast-as-a-cheetah-can-run-that's-why-I-need-life-force-to-quench-my-thirst-now thirst. Yeah, That kind of thirst.

My throat started tightening. My tongue is drying up. I could now imagine sucking a good gallon of life force from an innocent girl. Mmmmmm. Yum.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. You know, the knock where you use your knuckles instead of your fist for courteousy.

"Gabriel, are you awake?" Oh, God, it's Kaitlyn.

_No, no, no. I'm not awake. I'm sleeping. This is just a dream._

"Gabriel, open the door," insisted Kait.

"No. Go away." I shivered. God, it's so cold!

"Gabriel," Her voice is now commanding. "Open the door." She's still knocking using her knuckles.

"Leave me alone."

"Gabriel," said Kaitlyn through clenched teeth. "Open the door."

"No."

"Gabriel," She's now pounding using her fist. "Open. The. Door." She emphasized every word as if each word is a sentence. I making her mad. Uh oh.

Still, I insisted. I'm so stubborn. "I don't need you."

_GABRIEL! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! _She screamed in my mind. I knew that if she shouted it out loud, her dad would come out and grab a shotgun and shout "I have a gun, who's there?" (Believe me, it happened before.)

_FINE, FINE!! _I screamed back at her.

I opened the door and said, "OK, Kait. What do you want that you have to-"

She tackled me into a hug and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Wake me up at midnight," I continued. "Kait? Are you OK?"

She hugged me tighter.

"Um, Kait? I can't breathe here!"

"Do it." Her face now buried in my neck. She breathed in and out deeply.

"Do what?"

"You're thirsty. I know you are. Don't deny it."

"Kait, I-"

"Shut up. Just do it."

I removed her arms around my neck and let it fall at her sides. I bent down so my forehead is touching hers. _Right in the third-eye._

I closed my eyes and let myself relax. I could feel her relaxing and pouring out her life force at me. At first, I didn't want it. But as if in reflex, I took it.

Aaaaahhhhh.

I let myself lose my mind to her. I stopped taking her life force and kissed her.

At first, I kissed her hard. I pulled back a little and softened my kiss. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms in my neck and kissed me back. I licked her bottom lip, as if asking for a permission. I let my tongue slide in.

God, I want more.

The lazy sweep of my tongue vibrated and sent shock waves down to her fingertips. How did I know? I could feel what she's feeling.

I tilted my head to deepened the kiss. I backed up, my mouth never leaving hers, to the bed. When I felt the soft quilted blanket, I laid down, pulling her on top of me. I rolled over, so she's under me.

Her hands went down and felt my chest. She pulled back a little. She's smirking. "God. You have huge pecs."

"I know. You _love _them." I kissed her again.

She pulled back again. "Nuh uh."

"Keep telling yourself that." I kissed her again, now more passionate. I put my hands under her tank top to feel her warm skin under my hands.

She shivered under my touch. _Not now, _she said in my mind.

_But I want you now. You're so soft._

She mentally chuckled. _I know. Unlike you, who's rough and hard and callous._

_Fine. We'll get back to this._

_No! I meant, I don't want to do this _now_. It's freaking cold!_

_Finally! Someone who understands! Can I sleep in your room?_

_No._

_Why not? I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself._

_Uh huh. Like you said you won't eat all the chocolate pudding we had last Thursday?_

_Fine. Can I please, _please, _sleep in your room and I promise I'll keep my promise this time. Besides, your room is a hundred degrees hotter than mine. Which is good._

_OK. But just for tonight._

_What? Why?_

_Really, Gabriel? Really?_

_What??_

_We're leaving tomorrow._

_What??? Why??_

_We're leaving tomorrow to get to New York City! Honestly, Gabriel, don't you remember?_

_Oh, we are? Oh. Right. _(I honestly don't remember. Don't tell Kaitlyn!)

She mentally shook her head. _OK, let's go to my room. You're sleeping in the floor._

_What? No! The floor is ice cold!_

_Fine. You'll sleep beside me. And no touching._

_Not even one? Or even a goodnight kiss._

_No, on the first one. But yes, on the second one._

_Yes!_

We left the attic and went downstairs to Kaitlyn's room. When she opened the door, the heat slapped me in the face. I hurriedly went to her bed and pulled her comforter around me.

"Hey! Hey! No fair! I don't have anymore blanket!"

"Sorry."

"See? I should've known. Why would you want to sleep shirtless?"

"I always sleep shirtless. Anyway, where's my kiss?"

She kissed my cheek. "What? That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. Good night."

"But, but... It's supposed to be in the lips!"

"Good night, Gabriel. Sweet dreams."

"But-"

"I love you."

"One more. I can't sleep if it isn't on the lips."

"Fine." She kissed my lips. I wanted more, but she pulled away quickly.

"Good night. Now sleep."

"I love you."

She kissed me again. "I love you too."

When she fell asleep twenty minutes later, I wrapped my arms on her waist and pulled her close so her head is facing my chest. She's _so _warm!

"I love you, Kaitlyn. Good night." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

That's when I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Is that good? Because I think it is. Don't you think, Max?**

**Max: Hm. You're right. It is good. And how did you know all that... That... Kissing stuff?**

**Iggy: From reading her mom's books. The one where they have mature content in it.**

**Max: You mean besides the kissing stuff.**

**Iggy: (nods) Now, ssh! I'm getting the part where Kristen shows her family the film she made.**

**Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're there already? That's fast! **

**Iggy: As long as I ignore you two, I can concentrate harder. And read faster.**

**Me: Aah. So, people, RnR? I'll update soon! :D**

**Iggy: Ha! As if.**

**Max: Iggy! Be more supportive, will ya! :|**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been eighteen days. I was kinda hoping to make this story a one-shot but people said they wanted more. Hm. I could do that. I can do it!**

**Max: Yeah, you should! (gobbles up a Cadbury Milk Chocolate bar)**

**Me: Max, no more chocolate for you! Iggy, no more meat!**

**Iggy: What? That's not fair! Why does she get to eat more chocolate?**

**Me: She's not eating anymore chocolate. I let my dad eat everything that has chocolate in this house. I hope he won't get the coughs like me. (coughs)**

**Iggy: Ew! Go away! Germs! You have the H1N1 flu! Go away!**

**Max: Iggy, you're overreacting. She doesn't have the flu. She doesn't even have fever, dumbass.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kaitlyn POV**

Living with your dad and your boyfriend seems like a lot of fun. Isn't it?

No.

It's like hell. It's like watching two lions fight over a dead zebra.

Ugh.

At least, in a few more minutes, I can leave Dad and live on my own in New York City! With Gabriel!

Isn't it nice?

I love Gabriel, but he can be a little pain. And, no on the latter. "Gabriel! You're taking a long time! Who takes 2 hours just to brush their hair?" I yelled at Gabriel. He _is_ taking a long time!

He came down the stairs with a hair comb in his hand. "Hey, my hair needs constant care and protection." He still continued to comb his hair and then ruffle it all over again.

"It's _fine_." I took away the comb from him and put it on my pocket.

Dad came to the room and gave me a tight bear hug. He kissed my forehead and murmured something. "I'm going to miss you, honey. Don't forget to e-mail, OK? I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. I'm going to miss you too." I grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him out the house.

Dad called out, "Gabriel! Take care of my baby! Don't let her do stupid and nonsensical stuff! And, don't let her forget her art utensils!" He waved frantically and I waved back. I blew him a kiss and he took it.

I looked at Gabriel who was pretending I wasn't there on his arms. Or at least, _trying_. I nudged him with my elbow. "C'mon, hot stuff. We have to go. We've got 8 hours in front of us!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you can't wait to leave your Dad? And that you can't wait to get to New York City?" He shook his dark head. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it as I settled down the seat.

See? Sometimes he's a pain in my butt, and sometimes he's a gentleman. Anything a girl could ask for. _Yeah, right!_

"We're switching driving, OK? NO _buts_, or _ifs_, and _whys_. OK?" He pouted. As if trying to intimidate me. _Not today, mister!_

"Fine. But once we get to New York, we are staying on a motel."

"Why?"

He cleared his throat. "Duh. We are going to be driving for eight hours, no standing up, or even stretching."

"Again, why?"

"Because I want to lay down on a bed after an eight-hour drive! My muscles would be all tied up. Don't you want to lie down after it? Besides, school won't start in a couple more weeks."

"OK, then." I kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine. I'm driving in two hours."

"Can I go to the bathroom first? I need to _go!_"

I grabbed his arm before he can even open the door. "You are not going back in there. We are going. And how can you steal the comb when it's on my pocket?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? You're such a slow observant. And that's one thing I love about you."

"Are you kidding me?" He turned on the engine and reversed the car.

As soon as we were in the highway. "Nope. I'm not kidding. There are just somethings that I really love about you. One is that you're stubborn, yet you're such a willing person."

"Wow. Thanks a lot, Gabriel." I said sarcastically.

"Hold on. I'm not done yet. You're beautiful inside and out."

"Really?" Nobody told me I'm beautiful. He's such a wonderful person.

"Uh huh. Why do you think I always think about you? Why do you think I always dream about you? And why do you think I always love touching your soft cheeks?"

That made me blush. My response came out in a squeak. "Stop it."

"You're honest and caring. You're creative and sharp. You're a great person and a hot girlfriend." I smacked him in the arm. "Ow! You know I mean what I just said. You _are_ hot! With all your flaming fiery hair surrounding you, your wicked mesmerizing eyes twinkling beneath the stars, and how your curvy body fit against mine. You're like the missing puzzle piece in my life!"

"Stop. Before I throw you out of here. I mean it."

"Oh, I know that you love me. That you care about me. That I'm the best boyfriend you have ever have. That-" My kiss caused him to swerve on the road. "Whoa. What did you do that for? We could've got killed!" He hugged me hard like he doesn't want to let go.

"It was worth it."

"What do you mean worth it? Do you want to get killed? I don't want to be dead before I can even go to college! I want to get married too, you know!" He saw my confused face. "With you, of course!"

"You want to get married with me? Are you sure? Anyhoo, I kissed you because I wanted you to stop talking. Did you know you were babbling?"

He kissed my forehead. "What will I do without you?"

"Probably back in jail?" I kissed his cheek. Oh, this is going to be a long trip!

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I was even going to drop it. My schedule is getting tight! And I have a huge Constitution Test tomorrow and I haven't even studied yet! Oh, I'm going to fail it! **

**Max: RnR? Aya! Study now! Or you'll fail it! Ooh! Ferrero Rocher! Mmm... Hazelnut goodness!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks. That's all. For the reviews and everything.**

**Iggy: Oh my God. Your ending the story? (gasps)**

**Me: No. I don't have anything to say today. That's pretty much it. Oh, and (I'm saying this in advance) no offense to all Justin Bieber fans out there. I just don't like him.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriel POV**

OK, so the drive was pretty interesting. For me, it was.

For Kaitlyn, well, her mind was full of fire. Literally.

Obviously she didn't enjoy my speech about her. Who doesn't enjoy it? It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience to hear a guy propose their love to you!

And I mean all the things I said to her. They came from my heart, not from my butt.

I was smirking after I finished saying all those things I love about her. She was blushing! And it compliments her hair. And I _love_ her hair.

So she sat there, looking out the window, while I'm driving in the Interstate. I caught some words in her mind: _love_, _Gabriel_, _gentlemen_, _Justin Bieber_, and _Gabriel_ again.

Justin Bieber? WTH?

I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked at me in confusion. "What, Gabriel?" She said icily. She's still mad at me. No shock there. I always have the tendency to make girls mad.

"Why is Justin Bieber in your mind? Aren't I suppose to be in it, not that guy with a girl voice?"

"Oh, you're jealous. Well, since Anna listens to him, I decided, why not? Maybe it's worth it." She twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Well, he's sixteen, and I'm eighteen. I'm taller, more mature, and has a manly voice. He's shorter, pretends like a gangster, has a voice of a girl when he sings and I still think he's only twelve."

That was when she laughed. "What's so funny?" What, can't a guys be jealous of an artist? Kaitlyn's mine. And only mine.

"You're jealous of Justin Bieber. Aren't all the guys?" She saw my jealous look. "Oh, come on. You know I don't like him. What? You're giving me the silent treatment now? OK, then. Let's see how long you're going to keep that up."

Five minutes later... (Damn it! She's right)

"See? You can't even make your silent treatment last longer!"

"Yeah I can!" No I can't.

"Prove it." She raised her eyebrows.

An hour later...

"Oh, what now? It's longer!" She just shook her head. "I won."

"Pull over. It's my turn to drive."

"No, it's not. I've only been driving for... OK, fine." I pulled over to the rest are and went to the bathroom.

_Where are you going? _Kait asked on my head.

_Where do you think I'm going? _I opened the door of the restroom.

_Oh, never mind then. I'm getting coffee. You want one?_

_Of course I want one. Caffeine runs in my veins!_

_Don't be so dramatic. Anything else?_

_Hm. I think I want to sleep. _I washed my hands and left the room. I found Kaitlyn in the coffee vending machine putting money in. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She jumped. I kissed the top of her head.

_Good God! You scared me! And no, we are not sleeping. _She turned around and slapped my chest.

_Ouch! But I'm tired! _I whined. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. She kissed me back a little.

_Yeah? You call this tired? _She pulled away and patted my cheek. _You can sleep in the back if you want. _I ignored this and kissed her again. She pulled away quickly. She took my hand and dragged me outside. She gave me my coffee and I drank it without caution. It burns! Ow. Ow. Owowowowowow!

I pulled her hand gently so she's on my side. I draped an arm around her waist. _I love it when you're angry. It makes your hair look hotter and redder. Yikes!_

She just glowered at me. Uh oh. I smirked and drank my coffee dry. _Stop. Or I'll leave you here to rot._

_Sorry. _I threw away the empty cup of coffee. I brought her other hand to my lips. I kissed it tenderly. Then I kissed her white knuckles. _Lighten up, Kait. I love you._

She hugged me. _I love you too._ She kissed my nose. _Now, c'mon. People are staring. Especially the girls. Don't look! I'm going to kick you if you do!_

I just chuckled. I hugged her tighter to me. _You know you're the only girl I notice. And love so dearly. And want so bad. _I kissed her hair.

* * *

I'm right. Even though I just made up that I'm tired. I slept on the back. I sprawled out on the back seat and fell asleep as soon as Kait turned on the car. I woke up and I saw that we were already on Pennsylvania.

"Kait..." I said, sleepily. "It's my turn to drive now. You have to rest." She parked on the side of the road. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. I saw that there were at least 4 empty bottles of Starbucks coffee. That jolted me awake.

Kait and I switched places and she fell asleep quickly as her head made contact with the pillow I brought. I smoothed her hair. I smiled. She looks so peaceful.

* * *

We arrived on New York City, New York at exactly the time I estimated. 4:59 PM. Woohoo! I saw a Comfort Inn Hotel nearby and checked us in. Kait was not happy.

"Why do we have to check in on a hotel? It's gonna cost us money." She complained while she sling a bag on her shoulder.

"It's not that bad. We can go to the college tomorrow. We can't go in yet today. They are still doing something with the school. I think."

"Fine." She stretched her back. I heard it popped a number of times. Whoa.

"How many hours did you drive?" I slid the card on the door. It opened. I pushed the door open and dropped our bags containing a few of our clothes.

"Maybe five or six. I don't know!" She immediately jumped to the bed.

"I'm going to shower first. I stink."

"Go ahead. Just yell if you're done." She slept again.

After I showered, I yelled for Kait that I'm done. I wrapped a towel around my lower body and dried off my hair. I wiped the now-fogged up mirror. Kait opened the door and I almost fainted.

She was naked. No, _half_-naked. She was wearing a beige lace push-up bra (strapless!) and a matching lace pantie. I have never seen her half-naked before!

I think my eyes are bulging out of their sockets. I think she doesn't even know I'm still inside. She walked slowly to the shower like a zombie. Obviously, I think she's sleepwalking. She pulled the shower curtain so I can't see her. I stood there, still staring for a couple more minutes. I shook my head out of my reverie. Whoa.

I went out and threw on some clean clothes. I still can't get rid of the image! Kait went out of the bathroom widely awake. "Hey. You're just staring at the TV. Something happened?" She sat beside me with only a towel wrapped all around her body. This is _seriously _turning me on!

I didn't realize I was staring at the towel instead of her face. I cleared my throat. "N-nothing." I stuttered.

She didn't buy it. "Is something wrong? Is it just me or you're stammering?" She stood up and threw up her hands. I saw the towel inched down a couple of centimeters lower. Uh oh.

"Nothing really. Just bored." I opened her bag and grabbed her clean clothes. "Put those on." I threw it to her and pushed her inside the bathroom. I closed it a little quickly and hard.

I rested my back on the door. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. My breathing became ragged and uneven. My body stiffened and tensed in nervousness. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Kaitlyn knocked from the inside. "Gabriel? Are you OK? Are you thirsty or something?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just really tired and just want to sleep." _No I don't._

"OK... Can you please open this door? You're making me really worried." I withdrew off the door and sat at the edge of the queen-sized bed. I looked up at the lights.

Kait joined me. She rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers. _Are you sure you're not thirsty or something? _She asked me mentally.

_Yep. Just fine. Just really tired. Let's sleep._

She kissed my forehead. Her lips sizzled on my skin. I'm shaking inside. Good Lord. She took my face between her two hands. She looked at me directly. She kissed me delicately. "Good night. Sleep tight."

Yeah. Good night. It's a good thing I didn't blow up or anything. That would have been a disaster. And the image is totally burned permanently on my mind!

* * *

**A/N: Whoaaaa! Some mature content. I think. RnR?**


	4. AN!

**A/N: Hey. I got some sad bad news. I won't be able to update to any of my three stories this next couple of days because I have tons, and by tons I mean, TONS of homeworks and assignments. Like the PhotoStory. (I'm doing mine on Maximum Ride: Manga Volume 1, duh.) And then there's my balloon car.**

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Awww! We're making cars out of balloons?" My classmate Ashley asked eagerly._**

**_The class laughs. "No, Ashley," My science teacher Mrs. Davison said. "We're making _cars_ that are powered by _balloons._"_**

**_"Oh," said Ashley. "I'm so stupid."_**

**_End Flashback_**

**So there you go. I'm not ending my stories or anything. I'm just busy these next couple of days. Also, I have to make drawing errands. I have to draw two drawings for my friends Joella and Annalee. Annalee, if you're reading this (which of course I know you're not), you already have a drawing! Why do you need another one? And you're not selling it on eBay! And I have my rights. THE DRAWING IS MINE. AND ONLY MINE. MINE!!! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!**

**(If you're wondering what the drawings are, well, they're Vampire Knight pictures. You know. Kaname, Yuuki, Zero. That Vampire Knight. I use the manga as my model. I'm working on Kaname. Kaname, you're hot. You really are. I just don't think Yuuki is the girl for you. And Zero, you're hot too. And Yuuki, open your vampire eyes wide! Zero is the right guy for you! Not your brother Kaname. That's just wrong!)**

**(Don't you think marrying your own brother is just wrong? Wrong, I tell you! Wrong! And I don't care if they do that a long time ago. I still think it's wrong. Ugh. Just seeing myself marrying my own brother, ugh. That is not a pretty thought. Not pretty at all. And he's only 11. On the verge of becoming an adolescent. Oh, great. Another hormonal kid in the house. Damn. I'm not that hormonal! I hardly even talk or even show any emotion in this house!)**

**(Oh! I'm like Fang! Speaking of Fang, the sixth book, which came out last week, I read it yesterday. Only one and a half hours. I read it on just one sitting. And I can't wait for the next Maximum Ride novel!)**

**(Sorry. I'm now talking like Nudge. No offense, Nudge. I'm not really this talkative in real person. Just a nod here and there. Mumble a yeah or a no in the way. I'm really like Fang. With all the dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin and all. I'm like Fang, only in girl version!)**

**(OK, I know you guys are bummed out, just wait. I'll work on the chapters along the way. By the time I come back, you guys can read it again! Don't hate me. I'm just busy.)**

**(Oh and, before I forgot... Dang it! I forgot! Damndamndamn!!!)**

**Iggy: Just wait for a couple days. She'll be back on Wednesday. Don't worry. She always come back. I sound like someone who's so desperate! That's so cool.**

**Max: (smacks the back of Iggy's head hard) Don't overdo yourself. This is an author's note. Not an Iggy's note. See the abbreviation? A/N. Stands for Aya's note.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Here it goes! Also, from now on, I'm updating every Friday, every week.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kaitlyn POV**

Gabriel kept looking at me funny ever since I woke up. It's creeping me out!

Would you be OK if someone kept staring at you all day? It's like having a stalker!

So, I don't know what's going on his mind because I just woke up. I went to shower with Gabriel still staring at me. I got out with Gabriel still looking at me everywhere I go.

"Would you please stop staring at me with those eyes of yours?" I pleaded to Gabriel.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Nothing's wrong with your eyes! It's just that... You... You keep looking at me with that... That... That look!" I pointed at his face.

"What look? I don't have a look!"

"That look! You just did it!" I grabbed his face with my hands.

"I did what? Oh, you mean this?"

"No, not that! That! That one you are doing right now!" I squished his face. His lips puckered.

"This?" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"No. Oh, never mind!" I got off his lap but he pulled me back.

"You are not going anywhere." Gabriel murmured on my hair.

"Let me go!" I struggled to get out of his grasp. He tightened his arms around me.

He pinned me down so he's on top of me. I was caged between his arms so I won't go anywhere. "Gabriel!" I slapped his chest.

His lips crashed down onto mine. I pulled back. "Let me go right now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He stared at me with his smoky dark gray eyes. He kissed my forehead. Then kissed my cheekbones. His lips traveled down to my jaw. I forgot what I was going to say.

He nibbled on the place millimeters away from my lips. "You'll do what, Kaitlyn?"

"I... I... I'll-" His lips wandered further down to my neck. His lips brushed around my neck. When his lips finished brushing my skin, he nipped my neck.

"You were saying?" My mind shrinked to the size of the period at the end of this sentence. It's like a brick wall kept me from thinking of anything.

"Um... Shouldn't we get going?" He kissed my lips again. Softly.

"Go where?" He said, against my lips.

"Go get breakfast."

"It's still early. What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten. In the morning."

"When does the breakfast buffet end?"

"Around 10:30."

He pulled back, suddenly. "Well, why didn't you say so?" Before I could answer, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the lobby. "C'mon!"

Damn. If only I thought of this minutes ago. Although, I like the kissing. My skin was still tingling from his touch.

* * *

Gabriel still won't stop looking at me. "What is your problem?" I hissed.

"What problem?" He just stared like he didn't even care what I just said.

"I thought you were going to stop staring."

"Since when did you say that?" _You didn't say anything._

_Still! Stop staring!_

_I can't!_

_Why can't you stop?_

_I-I don't know!_

_You are keeping something from me._

_No, I'm not._

_What is it?_

_What is what?_

_You're keeping something!_

_I am not!_

_You are. I won't stop searching._

_You won't search anything in here!_

_Aha! Found it! _I lied.

_You did? _He almost sounded nervous.

_Just kidding! You are keeping something from me!_

_I don't have anything to keep from you._

_Then, can you stop staring?_

_I'll try._

_What do you mean you'll try?_

_I meant, yes. Yes, I'll stop staring._

_Good. Finish your bagel. We are checking out of this hotel._

"We are going to NYU after this, right?"

I nodded. "C'mon. Let's get going."

"Wait!" He shoved a whole bagel in to his mouth. "OK. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: This sucks, right? RnR?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was (kind of) grounded. I couldn't use the laptop for a day. Here it goes!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriel POV**

So maybe staring at Kaitlyn wasn't the best idea I have ever had.

She was pissed, mad, seething, and every other synonym the word "angry" has.

Kait wasn't talking to me ever since we left the hotel and to NYU. Not one word. I didn't dare look at her mind because I think my soul would burn. I don't want that.

So, when we arrived at NYU, we went first to my dorm. Ask Kait why.

I left Kait at my dorm room so I can get my things out of the truck. It's not much. Just three boxes full of my things. I took one box and went back to the dorm room. Kait was only sitting there on my bed frame. I went back out to get the other box. She was still sitting there when I dropped the second box. When I got back, she was talking to some blond dude.

And the blond dude was flirting with her.

FLIRTING.

I was pissed. "Dude," I said using my cold voice. "Why are you flirting with my girlfriend?" I dropped the third box, hard.

"Girlfriend?" The dude whimpered. He backed out to the corner.

Kait sighed. "Gabriel, do you have to scare the wits out of him?"

"What? He was flirting with my girlfriend! Of course I would be possessive! That's what boyfriends do!" I took her to my arms. I glared at the dude. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Um... James. James Conroy. Your roommate." He still won't come out of the corner.

I looked at Kait with a confused face. "Yes, Gabriel. Your _roommate_. What did you expect? You are going to have this room to yourself?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I actually thought that." She gave me a look. "Oh, fine. I'm Gabriel. Sorry I snapped at you." Kait got out of my hold. I stretched a hand to James. He hesitated to shake it. About five seconds later, he shook it. I tried to smile.

"I will leave you twits here so that you can get to know each other! I'm going to fix my dorm room! See ya!" Kait dashed out of the room before I could even kiss her goodbye.

I sighed. "So, you're my roommate. Where are you from?" I asked him, while I opened the boxes. I took out my things and arranged them to my room. Good thing Kait didn't pack that hot pink comforter I liked. That would be embarrassing.

"Um... I'm from Illinois. Chicago, Illinois. You?"

"New York City," His eyebrows shot up. "Of course, I haven't been here for a while. I moved here and there. But for the last few months, I lived in Ohio with Kaitlyn. With her dad."

James nodded. "Why haven't you been here?" He fixed his bed sheets. "I mean, you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

"If I say that reason, you won't freak out?" He nodded. "Sure?" He nodded. "OK, didn't say I warned you. I was arrested. When I was fourteen. By the time I was eighteen, I was brought to this creepy dude who just want me for money. That was in California."

His jaw dropped. "You were arrested? Like Juvy?" I nodded. "That explains the possessiveness." He lied down on his bed. I did the same. "I'm not the kind of guy who likes romance, but, how did you meet Kaitlyn?"

I laughed. I crossed my arms behind my head. "Actually, Kait hated me the first time she saw me. Can't blame her. I was a delinquent. Who likes a delinquent?" James suddenly sat on his bed, Indian-style. He was curious.

"So, she hated you. What happened next?"

"She fell in love with Rob. He's blond, like you. He was my rival. He knew why I was arrested," He opened his mouth to ask how I was arrested. "And I'm not telling you how I got arrested. If I told you, you would freak out."

"OK... So?"

"Well, if you lived with Kait and she's sleeping the room next to yours, you can't ignore her. Literally. I mean, she has red hair, and those eyes, man, they always turn me on." I chuckled, remembering the time I checked out Kait.

"You are right. Wait. I thought her eyes were contacts. Maybe not."

"I tried to disagree with my feelings because I was falling for her. She's already in a relationship with Rob, then. So she wasn't available. Still, I tried to shake the feelings away. She's always there when I need help. I saved her life twice from a sex offender. I saved her life when the creepy dude who wants me tried to kill her."

"She was almost raped twice? Man, that's tough. And in the end, she fell for you."

"She admitted it. She didn't really fell in love with Rob."

"Ah. That's how you knew her." James leaned to the wall.

I nodded. "Ever had a girlfriend of yours?" I asked him.

James looked away. "Never. I mean, I was loser back at highschool. Acne, large glasses, crooked teeth, skinny. You name it."

"How did you get to that to _that_?" I pointed to his face.

"Back at school, nobody really knew me. Nobody knew that my dad is a millionaire, my mom is an heiress and that my grandparents were very respectable in London. I was an outsider."

"So you went to a plastic surgeon?" I don't get this.

He shook his head. "No. I did this on my own. This past summer, I lived with my older sister. She was the one who made me _this_," He motioned at his body. "She helped me get muscles, lose the dork glasses, straightened my teeth without braces, and let me tell you, it hurt like hell." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "Your sister sounds cool. Well, how about the acne?"

"Well, you know. I pretty much did the 'natural' thing to avoid acne. How about you? Don't tell me you never had acne before," I shook my head. "Dude, how did you do it?" I shrugged. "That's impossible, you know. The muscles? Don't tell me that you were born with them."

"I was skinny when I was a kid. But if you were in Juvy, and all you ever did was scrub toilets, run 10 miles, do 100 push ups and sit ups everyday, well, you'll definitely get these."

"I still can't believe my roommate was a delinquent. That's, like, awesome! What course are you taking?"

"Psychology." Duh.

He blinked a couple times. "You want to be a psychologist? I don't see you being one."

"Psychology interests me. It's what I want to do."

"Huh. What about Kaitlyn?"

"She wants to be an artist. You should see her drawings. They're real. I mean, literally real."

"I should see them," I cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, with you there. Hehe."

I stood up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" He asked while putting on a North Face Jacket. He's really rich.

"To get you your first girlfriend."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Is it good? RnR?**


	7. Another AN

**A/N: This isn't working out! This whole "update every Friday" thingee-ma-jig is hard! How about, every Sunday instead? That can work, right? **

**But I won't be able to update this week. I'M SO FREAKING BUSY!!**

**And I think you guys understand right?**

**See you in seven days!!**

**-Aya**


	8. Chapter 6

****

**A/N: I'm really really sorry for not updating so soon! I was so busy this past few weeks. And I kind of had a writer's block. Heh.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Kaitlyn POV

The idea of Gabriel helping someone is a picture I want to record in my sketch pad. It was so rare to see Gabriel help someone.

And to see Gabriel be so possessive. Now that's a picture.

I don't know how Gabriel managed to be friends with his roommate.

I mean, I left Gabriel's dorm room before I could even see what happened next.

Just like I told Gabriel, I went to my dorm room and I arranged my room. I was almost done when this bouncy blond girl went to my room.

_Probably my roommate. _"Hi. I'm Kaitlyn. You must be my roommate." She was busy talking to her phone to notice me. When she did, her eyes widened, and she screamed. Whether in delight or fear. I don't know which. I'm guessing it was delight because she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a bear hug.

"ZOMG! I learned all about you! I mean, I'm not a stalker or anything, but I kind of requested the dorm leader to give me a info sheet about my future roommate! I'm Lizzie, by the way! Nice to meet you! We'll be great friends!" She actually said more than that, but I tuned her off and helped her with her luggages and things.

For the next two hours, I learned that Lizzie's 18 and from California. That explains the tan. She also took Computer Science as her course because she can't live without electronic gadgets like her phone and iPad. She can also fix anything that involves electricity. Anything. I experimentally broke my alarm clock. She fixed it in three minutes.

She went out to get some snacks. She actually asked me if I want to come, but I refused. I wanted to paint the sunset before it goes away.

I positioned myself to the window and grabbed my oil pastels.

Probably an hour later, after I finished my painting, she came barging to the room, breathlessly.

"You have got to see who's outside."

"Who?" I closed my sketch pad and put it down my table.

"This guy. He's so smokin' hot. Like supermodel hot. He has this dark hair and dark gray eyes that could melt your soul when he looks at you. Ooh! Ooh! He's with a friend. This time, a blond friend! They're both hot! C'mon!"

I think we all know who she's talking about. Duh. "I don't think I want to."

"C'mon! Besides, maybe one of them will be your boyfriend! You're so pretty!" _One of them is already _my _boyfriend_.

I shook my head. Then, I heard Gabriel's voice in my head.

_Help me, Kait! I need your help! These girls! Ugh! They're all over me! Kait! I need you now! Please! Ugh! The shrieking has got to stop!_

I smirked. I love hearing Gabriel begging for my help. Especially girl troubles. Haha. "Fine. I'll go." I said, both to Lizzie and Gabriel.

_Thank you. _

"Thank you."

* * *

A mob of girls were blocking the doorway. I heard Gabriel's voice and James's. I feel so sorry for them. Then again, it's probably their own fault. Why would they risk their lives to go to the girl's dormitory?

_What now? _I asked Gabriel, silently.

_I wanted to ask you to dinner. Then, this group of girls started shrieking and throwing theirselves at me and James! Get them off us!_

Sigh. I want this picture to last longer. But, we all know there are some things that doesn't last forever. "Girls. Girls. Girls! GIRLS!" I shouted. They stopped. "What the hell are you doing harrassing two innocent college guys?"

"Yeah!" James yelled. Then looked away. All the girls were dumbfounded. They backed away from Gabriel and James. Gabriel mouthed a thank you and curled his finger. I cocked an eyebrow. The girls were glaring at me. James smirked at the glaring.

"C'mon." Gabriel said and held my gaze.

"I don't want to. I'm busy." I shook my head.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry. Please. I'm hungry." He made a puppy face.

_Damn it, Gabriel! Can't you see these girls are already glaring at me? God! No!_

_Please?_

_You can eat with James. Besides, you're popular already. _I turned to go. I was twenty steps away when someone grabbed my arm. I collided with Gabriel's chest and he slung me to his shoulder.

"Holy shit! Gabriel! Put me down! Gabriel!" I punched his shoulder many times.

"We're going to dinner, whether you like it or not." Gabriel started walking the other way. The girls were definitely giving me dirty looks now.

_You'll pay for the dinner. _I said, knowing I lost.

_I love you so much. _He put me down, and crashed his lips to mine. Almost in reflex, I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers through his hair. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. _Why do you always taste like peaches?_

I pulled away. "What, you hate it?"

"No," He said, as he lowered his head again for a kiss. "I love it."

I love college.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy it! RnR?**


	9. Chapter 7

****

****

**A/N: Whoo! Sorry. I overreacted there. Heh. Well, here's the chappie.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gabriel POV

I'm popular.

Why am I cursed with these tall, dark and handsome looks? Add the fact that I'm cold, menacing and dangerous! I'm a complete package!

When I got to Kait's dorm, all these girls turned their gazes at me. I mean, _me._ James even nudged me. I looked at them, and just looked. They all turned away.

Before I even knew it, these girls threw theirselves at me and James. I cried to Kaitlyn for help.

On that moment, I knew what those celebrities must have felt when fans and papparrazzis throw theirselves at them. Tragic. And very, _very_ painful. _Note to self: Don't attract attention. Especially girls'._

I could tell, from Kait's mind, that she was enjoying it. Her mind was so bright from happiness. _I have got to do something about that_, I thought.

Kaitlyn was refusing to come to dinner with me. But with a few persuasion looks, she gave in.

And of course, I paid. That's what guys do on dates, right?

Anyways, we ate at this Chinese restaurant. The lo mein, _awesome_! But what Kait really liked in that restaurant, was the 10-foot long dragon located at the back of the restaurant and the fortune cookies.

I don't know what hers said, but she was smiling, all right.

_What did it say?_ I asked her.

_Nothing._

I cocked an eyebrow? I'm getting curious. I tried getting in her mind for some _detes_. (Details) But, no luck. There was a huge wall blocking her thoughts. She stuck out her tongue at me.

After we paid the check, we left the restaurant. I laced my fingers with hers, and walked. She asked me where we were going. I answered, "Anywhere."

We went to the park. It was about 3 miles away, but we didn't care. Besides, it was exercise.

I found a nearby oak tree, with huge trunk, and backed Kait there. Before she could even say anything, I kissed her. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist. I pulled her to me, tightly.

_You still tastes like peaches._

She pulled back, her brows creased in the middle. _What?_

_I said-_

_I know what you said._

_Good. _I kissed her again and this time it lasted longer than two minutes.

To be exact, it lasted 32 minutes and 12 seconds.

We left the park and went back to the university.

On the way, Kait did some window shopping. When she saw something she liked, I have to pull her away from that window. She would always glare at me. And I'll just smile and kiss her softly in the lips.

Believe me, window shopping is SO boring. But when I saw something I liked (You don't want to know what I liked), she would drag me away. And she'll smile and kiss me in the lips.

When we cross paths with the elderly, they would always smile at us and tell us how lucky we are to be together, Kait would just smile and reply a thank you.

Some adults did. Some glared. Some ignored. Some just minded their own business.

We were almost to the university. I left Kait in front of her dorm and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Believe me, you do not want to know how much I want to kiss her right there. Kait must have sensed the thought and she kissed me.

She was the one who pulled away and kissed me on my cheek.

_Good night, _she said. _I had a wonderful dinner. Not because you paid. Fine. Because you paid._

_That's it? You didn't even like me kissing you?_

_Now that I enjoyed. _She grinned.

I grinned back. _Good night._

_Yeah. Good night. _But she still didn't turned to go.

_I love you._

_I love you too, Gabriel. _Then she turned to go.

Sigh. College is so much fun. I wished this day could've lasted longer.

But there are some things that doesn't last forever.

Because there are times when you didn't know that it could happen again, could happen _again_.

Like right now.

* * *

**A/N: So, like it? RnR?**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Uh oh. Today's the day.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kaitlyn POV**

Really, really, _really_ quick confession.

I'm scared out of my wits right now.

I have never been scared ever in my life since _that_ incident in California. I'd rather not go in to that topic.

What I'm saying is, the most horrifying and shocking thing happened.

No, I'm not pregnant! Gosh.

I met Gabriel's parents. Not formally, but accidentally.

Like, almost it wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe it was.

Seriously! I think I've sweated three shirts now! I'm freaking out, scared, nervous and sweating. What appalling thing is going to happen next? Join them for dinner? Ha!

Yes. We are going to dinner.

Gabriel wasn't really thrilled in "seeing" them again. His mind turned into the fiery place of Hell. He's hot, angry and not liking it.

You'd think he was really ecstatic about it. But, sadly, no.

He even ignored his mom. All those memories I've seen from Gabriel, well, in those, he make his mother sound like Mother Theresa. He loved her.

I don't know what's gotten in to him.

OK, Gabriel and I were just walking in Central Park, since the U was so boring. It was almost five in the afternoon and the sun was setting.

We were holding hands and looking at each others' eyes, unaware that couple of adults were walking in the opposite direction as ours.

We collided with them. No one fell, just a sudden exchange of apologies and nods.

I don't know what happened next, but the apologies stopped. Like someone saw someone.

_Mom?_ I heard in Gabriel's mind. He said it in shock, disbelief, anger and horror.

"Gabriel?" The stunning woman in the gray skirt and white shirt asked. Her mouth gaping, and tears were forming in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders started shaking.

Gabriel dropped my hand. He just stared. I tried to read his face for some kind of emotion, but it's like looking at a white blank piece of paper. Nothing.

The woman- Gabriel's mom- started crying.

I mean, this was the part where they hug and cry in each other's arms. No, that didn't happen.

Still, Gabriel's face was still blank as ever. He blinked. He frowned and took hold of my hand and pulled me away. He stopped when his mother screamed his name. He looked back, waiting for something.

"Please? I want to talk to you."

He shook his head. Gabriel's mom cried still. "He's not coming." I don't know who's _he _is, but probably some person Gabriel and his mom hated because his mother nodded and wiped her eyes.

Now, I'm sitting here, waiting for Gabriel to pick me up because we are going to some kind of a restaurant to talk to his mom. I kept picking on the hem of my dress in nervousness.

I stood up, not bothering to look at my face, even though Lizzie was making me wear make-up and such, and left the dorm.

Gabriel was already standing there, so I asked, "How long have you been here?"

He shrugged. "Probably fifteen minutes." His head was turned away, so I can't see his face.

_It's going to fine_. I said mentally to him.

_I hope you're right. Good thing he's not coming. I don't ever want to see him again. _His mental voice was so cold it could make butter freeze for eternity.

* * *

Dinner was awkward.

Because, when we reached the restaurant, his mother was already there. All dressed up and looks a lot younger. She's so gorgeous. You'd never think she was forty or something.

We sat down, across from her, and I stared at the flower piece in the center of the table.

Ten minutes later, no one haven't uttered a word.

The waiter came, and that was the only time all of us spoke.

Gabriel cleared his throat, knowing he was getting impatient.

Gabriel's mom looked down at her hands when she spoke. "I never thought this was going to happen."

"Neither have I," Gabriel said, stiffly.

I knew I was not a part of this conversation, so I just clamped my mouth shut.

His mom took a deep breath and let it out silently. "Gabriel, I know this must be hard for you. It's hard for me too. I never expected this, seeing my only son again in all these years," Her eyes were swimming again. "I love you, I still do. So don't think I didn't." A tear dropped on her lap.

_I hate this_. I heard in his mind. I covered his hand with mine. He looked down at my hand, and looked up to my face. I smiled.

_It's OK._

We didn't notice Gabriel's mom looking at us, until she cleared her throat. I blushed, so I dropped my head.

I felt Gabriel smile, for the first time tonight. "So," Gabriel's mom stared at me. "I'm guessing you are my son's girlfriend." Her gray eyes were smiling, even though they were still swimming with tears.

Gabriel turned his hand, so it was twining with mine. I nodded. "Will you tell me your name?" She asked.

I held up my head, and tried to look back at her eyes, but I was having a difficulty. I looked at her nose instead. "Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Fairchild."

She smiled. She looked at Gabriel. "You found her. I knew you will, someday. But," She looked back at me. "Your eyes. They're fascinating, and very, very beautiful." I blushed again.

Normally, people would have called my eyes witch eyes. But, not her. She turned to Gabriel again. "Beautiful, fascinating, fair skin, _red_ hair; I never knew she was your type."

Gabriel huffed, embarrassed. "Mom," he moaned.

"What?" She asked innocently. Her eyes were no longer swimming. "She _is _pretty. You can't just ignore that. It's like trying to ignore a pregnant woman. It's _hard_." She grinned.

_I could tell where you got your sense of humor_, I said mentally to Gabriel.

He looked at me and grinned. Gabriel's mom tilted her head. "You're happy. I've never seen you smile since you were a kid. You're happy, aren't you?"

Gabriel nodded, still looking at me. _Screw it. I'm loving this moment. _Then I saw the reason why he was liking this. I blushed harder and turned my head away.

The food came, and the sense of awkwardness was gone. Cue the happiness.

We started talking, starting to the time Gabriel and I met. Gabriel's mom was so pretty when she smiles and from time to time, she would grin and laugh.

But when Gabriel talked about college, her face fell. "What college are you going?"

"NYU. Both of us are going there."

She was hesitating. "Are you sure?"

Gabriel didn't answer her question. "Mom, we're both eighteen. We're going to be fine."

She nodded stiffly. "Are you sure?" She repeated.

Gabriel nodded. "We're sure."

We all stood up, knowing this night was over. Gabriel's mom started tearing up again. She hugged Gabriel tightly and whispered something in his ear that made him grin and laugh. She hugged me too, and whispered, "Take care of my son. Don't break his heart. I hope you two will be happy in the future and decide to get married." My face warmed up. She hugged me the last time, and waved goodbye, as she left the restaurant.

Outside, Gabriel took hold of my hand again.

_What did she say to you? _He asked.

Just thinking of her words and Gabriel's intent staring made me blush altogether.

I shook my head. _You know I'm going to get it out of you_.

"I don't care." I hissed. Before I could get in the car, he grabbed my waist and kissed me in the sidewalk.

I kissed him back.

Screw everything.

I'm loving everything in this world.

No matter how bad it made me feel.

* * *

**A/N: It's hard to say goodbye. (tears up) But, some stories need to end. (cries) I'm going to miss you guys! And thank you for reading this and for the reviews! **

**Be sure to read my other stories as well!**

**See you in my other stories!**

**:)**


End file.
